How Big Time Rush Brings in the New Year
by Musicdude212
Summary: BTR's first new year in L.A


I wish you all a Happy New Year. Well I'm inspired I just had to write this story. Thanks to **iBringsSexyBack** , XoxosexyJo_RP, and Ashkickerr. I was able to write this. I'm sorry this is so late but I had a ton of family walk in right as the ball dropped. Then I had school all week except for Friday. I had to take a friend to the hospital. I also had a report to do for history. I swear he hates my class.

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

It's that time of year again. A time of parties and fun. A time for friends to hang out and have fun together and it is the only time that friends can welcome a new year together. It's New Years Eve at the Palm Woods and Hollywood's Super Party Kings of Hollywood are throwing a New Years Eve Party.

"James, are we going to have a place for people to dance?" Carlos asked as he and James walked into the Palm Woods lobby carrying grocery bags filled with food. He then looked at the clock. "You know we only have two hours to decorate the lobby and the pool area." Carlos announced to James.

"Really Carlos, we better hurry to 2J and change and decorate the lobby and pool. Thanks for letting me know buddy." James answered back. They then walked to 2J and dropped off the sodas and snackage and grabbed the boxes which were filled with 2011 themed decorations. "Carlos these decorations are amazing. Where did you find them?" James asked as he walked in to the lobby.

"I got them at Hobby Lobby with Cameron. I really hope Cameron comes tonight." Carlos answered he then whispered in James ear, "I'm hoping that I'll get true loves first kiss with Cameron tonight." He then pulled out a plate that has a clock design on it and placed it on the table.

"Where are Kendall and Logan?" James questioned he pulled out a stereo sound system and pushed play.

"Now Playing: City Is Ours by Big Time Rush" The stereo told James and Carlos in a robotic monotone voice

"I think Kendall is with the new girl Destiny and Logan took Ashley out to that new Italian café in Santa Monica. I think Kendall is in love with Destiny." Carlos replied as he and James moved the couches around to make a V.I.P area for people.

"Oh. Kendall and Destiny make a cute couple." James complemented out loud.

One hour and forty minutes later…

"Carlos I need help." James whined as he walked in Carlos and Logan's room carrying a midnight blue shirt in his left hand and the shirt he wore in the City is Ours music video in his right. "Which shirt, should I wear for Jo?" James asked.

"You should wear the one in your right hand." Carlos answered. He then asked, "Now which shirt should I wear for Cameron?" he showed James a grey button down with a black vest in his right and in his left hand had a black collared 3/4th sleeve shirt.

"hmm… I'm going to have to say the black collared shirt. It looks nice." James replied as he walked out the door and into his and Logan's room to change.

* * *

Twenty minutes later… James POV...

"JO!" James exclaimed as he ran up to his girlfriend and gave her a bear hug "Guess what, I got you for our first New Year's Eve together." James said as he pulled away from Jo. They held hands as they walked to the pool.

"Yes, my Hollywood super party king of Hollywood?" Jo wondered. She then leaned on James's shoulder and looked up at him. She then guessed, "Your Heart?"

James then gave Jo a passionate kiss. As he pulled away from Jo, he pulled out a blue diamond heart shaped locket and gave it to Jo. "You have my Heart." He smiled. He then added, "Open it."

As a breathlessly and speechless Jo took the necklace she smiled up at James. She than opened it. To make her even more surprised there was the first picture taken of her with her friends from the Palm Woods and to the right of that picture was the first picture taken with her boyfriend. She could hear the countdown to the New Year in the background.

10… "Do you like it?" James asked as he looked into her moonlit eyes. He always knew her eyes were stunning, but in under a full moon they were gorgeous.

9… They kept walking until they were both standing by the pool.

8… Jo knew James's face was perfect, but with the moon reflected off the surface of the pool made his face look angelic.

7….. Jo got closer to James so he could put the locket on her.

6…. "I Love it." Jo said as she pulled him into a hug

5….. "You know, its four seconds to 2011." Announced James

4…. "I know." Jo smiled

3… They then pulled out of the hug to look into each other's eyes

2…... James leaned in to kiss Jo

1… Jo met him half way.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" is what both James and Jo heard as they spent the first five minutes of the New Year in a passionate kiss.

As James pulled away he said, "Let's Party." They both walked into the lobby hand in hand and told their friends happy New Year, After a slow dance with his beloved.

* * *

Logan's point of view…

"I'm excited I got to spend my first New Years in Los Angeles with you Ashley." Logan told her as they walked into Palm Woods Park.

"So am I. You're the best thing that has happened to me." Ashley said as she leaned her head on his arm.

"Aww. Do you want me to carry you back?" Logan stopped walking and kissed her forehead.

Ashley nods her head. Logan then bent down to carry Ashley bridal style into the Palm Woods. After a short walk they ended up in the middle of James' and Carlos' super New Years Eve Party. As Logan sat Ashley down he saw James and Jo walk towards the pool, Carlos and Cameron go through the door to the roof, and Kendall with Destiny on the stairs.

"Shoot, I completely forgot about the party." Logan said to himself. What he didn't notice was that Ashley had gone to get her and Logan some punch. He was also unaware of everyone around him counting down to the New Year.

10…. Ashley walks faster to get back to her boyfriend.

9….. Logan is still mentally yelling at himself

8…..Ashley gets closer to Logan

7…. Logan finally sighs and looks to where Ashley was sitting

6…. "LOGAN IM OVER HERE!" Ashley shouts out to Logan as Mr. Bitters walks up behind her

5…. Logan sits down and waits for Ashley

4… Ashley accidently throws her punch in Mr. Bitters face and runs towards Logan

3…. "Ashley, where did you go?" Logan asked her as he stood up to give her a hug

2…. Ashley runs into his arms and looks into his dark Brown eyes "I went to go get us some punch."

1… "Oh I didn't-" is all Logan got to say before Ashley kissed Logan.

A minute later "Happy New Year Logiebear." Ashley whispered in Logan's ear as they danced to a slow song

"Happy New Year ABear" Logan said as he kissed Ashley on the forehead.

* * *

Carlos' point of view…..

"Cameron hold my hand and keep your eyes closed, you like the surprise I got for you." Carlos smiled to his blindfolded loved one.

"Carlos. Where you taking me?" Cameron asked as he grabbed Carlos's hand and followed him through a door. Once the door was closed Cameron couldn't hear the laughter and the sounds of the music.

"Watch your step Cammy." Carlos warned Cameron. 10 minutes later they walked out into the chilly New Years air. He then let go of Cameron's hand and walked around to warp his arms around Cameron's waist. Once Carlos did that he kept walking. He then stopped once he got to the view that he wanted. "You can take off the blindfold babe." Carlos whispered into his loved one's ear

Cameron then took of the blindfold and stared into the breathtaking view of L.A. Cameron was speechless all he could do was turn around and look into the Latino's big brown eyes. He leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss as fireworks lit up the sky over the Hollywood sign and the Ocean in Santa Monica. As he pulled away he breathlessly said to Carlos, "Happy New Year, Carlitos."

"Happy New Year, Cammy." Is all Carlos replied to Cameron.

* * *

Kendall's point of View…

_Man, James and Carlos through great parties. Wait were is James and Carlos… _Kendall thought. He then looked at his new girlfriend Destiny. He leaned in and kissed her. _Carlos was right, Destiny is way hotter than Jo. _Kendall thought.

"Kendall, let's dance." Destiny said as she got up. As soon as she was standing Kendall pulled her into his lap and kissed her again. He then pulled out a box and gave it to her.

10…. "We have been dating for a month and tonight is our one month anniversary, so I bought this for you." Kendall smiled as he handed her the box.

9…. "Thank you Kendall. Can I open it?" Destiny asked as she gave Kendall her best puppy dog pout. She leaned her head on his chest.

8…. "Why yes, yes you can. It's a reminder of how much I love you." Kendall said casually as he put his arms around her.

7…. "Yay. I love you Kendall." She said breathlessly as she opened the box

6…. "Do you like it?" Kendall asked her as he held his breath

5…. "Hell yea I love it!" Destiny exclaimed as she pulled out a diamond bracelet.

4…. "Do you want me to put it on?" Kendall questioned Destiny

3…. "Yes babe." Destiny stated and held out her wrist while looking into Kendall's eyes

2…. "Okay." Is all Kendall said as he put the bracelet on her wrist.

1… "Happy New Year, Kendie!" She Exclaimed as she kissed him.

Five minutes after the kiss "HappyNew Year Dest-bear." Kendall smiled he pulled her into a passionate kiss. As they pulled away Kendall sweetly asked, "Destiny, Would you dance with me?"

"Why yes, yes I would." She answered as she Kendall carried her down the stairs. He placed her down and started to dance a slow dance with her.

This is how a BTR New Year is done.

* * *

Happy New Year however late this story is.

Authors note: I'm really sorry this is late. I was listing to A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez while writing this.


End file.
